Kung Fu Outbreak
by Avatardragontrainer
Summary: I think the Title and cover art pretty much say what's happened but here's a summary anyway... The Valley of Peace is over run by Zombies, the Survivors are separated and must reunite and flee to Japan fighting the undead along the way. Rated M for Safety. multi chapter One Shot.


Kung Fu Outbreak

Hey everybody! Welcome to my first special, I wrote this purely for the Halloween.

Dai, the Furious Five and Po headed into the Village late at night normally dealing with a drunk wasn't something they'd deal with but there had been reports he had try to bite people; it just reeked of something supernatural to Dai.

When they reached the village Dai saw a person standing in the middle of the street "Where are all the Villagers?" he asked looking around.

"Maybe everyone's inside?" Po suggested.

"No, we'd still see a few people around." Dai said back. As they got closer to the person they all noticed something was off.

"No…Something's wrong." Dai said.

The villager seemed to notice them and looked in their direction and Dai saw the orange glowing eyes.

"What the…?" he said.

The Villager let out a shriek and sprinted at them. Dai reacted quickly and spin kicked the villager back.

"Stay back!" he warned but the villager got back up and charged at them again. This time Dai threw one of his daggers at him hitting him in the chest, but it didn't seem to do that much. The villager kept coming towards them.

The villager tackled Dai and brought him to the ground.

"Get his maniac off me!" Dai shouted as the villager bit and clawed at him. Dai held the villager back by the neck as the others pulled the villager off him and held him back, as Dai stood up Monkey yelled in pain as the villager bit into his shoulder.

Tigress pulled the Villager away from Monkey and Dai killed him.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"I'm not sure." Dai said kneeling next to the body; He saw a bite mark the villager's forearm.

"Have you ever heard of the Jiang shi?" Dai asked standing up.

"You mean hopping ghosts?" Tigress asked.

"That was no ghost." Crane said.

Before Dai could respond more villagers appeared all with the same glowing eyes. They shuffled and stumbled towards the group of Hero's.

"Go back up to the Palace." Dai said as loudly as he dared as he backed up. The Undead villagers seemed to hear him and looked in their direction.

"Run!" Dai whispered and the zombies charged at them, Dai quickly drew his swords and sliced the head of a zombie off.

"Go for the head!" he shouted as two more took its place. "It seems to do the trick."

"There's too many fall back!" Dai shouted as more zombies streamed into the village.

"What about Monkey?" Po asked.

Dai looked at the primate who hadn't moved in awhile.

"He's gone!" Dai stated simply. "Get back up to the Palace!"

Dai cut down a few more zombies' then turned and ran...fast back to the Jade Palace stairs.

The other's followed him.

"Dai, where's Viper?" Tigress asked.

Dai slide to a stop he'd lost track of the snake during the fight.

"Keep going!" he shouted to the others drawing his staffs.

Dai turned back and swung his staffs at any zombie he saw shocking it, it worked scarily good to.

Dai caught a glimpse of Viper attacking the zombies as they closed in around her.

Dai tossed one of his staffs at a zombie shocking it, the electricity then traveled to the other zombies. Shocking all of them, afraid he'd accidentally killed Viper Dai rushed forward to find the snake curled up on herself.

He picked up the terrified snake and turned around to come face to face with a Zombified Monkey.

The rest of the Hero's raced up the Jade Palace Stairs, luckily the Zombies had a hard time following them.

"We should go back for Dai and Viper." Tigress said stopping about a quarter of the way up.

"No way I'm going back down there." Mantis said earning a growl from Tigress.

"Just saying." he said.

"Fine I'll go." Tigress said and went back for Dai, when she got to the base of the stairs a blood soaked Dai staggered into view. Tigress honestly thought he'd been bitten until she saw Viper coiled around his neck.

Tigress rushed forward to hug him but he stopped her.

"Are you okay?" Tigress asked.

"I really need to wash myself off, but I'm fine." he said.

"What happened to Monkey?" Tigress asked and Dai shook his head.

"I got Viper but she seems to be in shock." Dai said.

"Time to go." Dai said as more Zombies showed up, the two tigers ran up the stairs to safety.

"What are you waiting for let's go!" Dai said as they passed the others.

Dai paused and kicked a zombie back down stairs, then continued running.

"Guys….wait….up a….second." Po said panting.

Dai growled to himself and then handed Viper over to Tigress and back down for the large Panda.

Dai spin kicked a zombie off the mountain and drew his swords and beheaded a few more near Po, then helped the large Panda to his feet.

"Come on Po!" Dai said pushing the Panda up the stairs. Dai heel kicked Zombie that got too close and laughed as it crashed into several others on its way down the stairs.

Eventually Dai and Po made it to the top just as the doors started to close.

"Wait!" Dai yelled slipping inside with Po just as the doors slammed shut. Dai collapsed to the ground, leaning against the door panting. Something slammed against the door scaring the life out of him; he rolled forward and looked at the door as it groaned under the strain of the Zombies pressing against it.

Dai thought it would break but it held strong and everyone let out a sigh a relief.

"I think it'll hold, at least for now." Dai said getting to his feet. "But just in case, everyone head for the Hall of Warriors; it's the strongest building in the Valley."

"Dai, aren't you forgetting something?" Tigress asked.

"The tunnel." Dai said quietly.

Before Dai could say anything Kiro appeared with Max.

"What's going on out there?" Kiro asked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dai said.

"Does it have anything to do with the moaning coming from outside the door and why you're covered in blood?" Kiro asked.

"Maybe." Dai said.

"Let's get inside and I'll explain." Dai said.

The Hero's entered the Hall of Hero's and Dai closed the doors, effectively sealing them inside.

"So what exactly is going on out there?" Kiro asked.

"I'm not entirely sure." Dai said sitting down. "It's like the Jiang shi, only much worse and I don't think it'll stop at sunrise." Dai said. "You get bitten and turn into one of those….things like Monkey."

"We lost Monkey?" Kiro said and Dai nodded.

"Those things ambushed us in the village; we very nearly lost Viper and Po as well." Dai said.

This whole time Max clung on to Dai scared and Dai couldn't blame him.

"So what do we do?" Po asked

"The Palace food stores have enough food for awhile." Dai said. "Crane, I want you to fly to other Villages and see if this has happened there as well." Dai added.

"Why do I have to go?" Crane asked.

"Because you can fly and don't have to actually enter the village, just fly over it." Dai said.

"Okay." Crane said taking off when Dai opened the door.

**About a week later**

Dai stood on top of the Palace scanning the sky for any sign of the Avian but didn't see anything; he was starting to think he'd send Crane to his death.

"See anything up there?"Tigress asked from below him.

"Not a thing." Dai said jumping down.

"Crane should have been back by now." He said.

"The number of Zombies is increasing in the village though but luckily not many are coming up the stairs just yet." Dai said.

"What about the tunnel into the Village?" Tigress asked.

"I collapsed it awhile ago but Kiro and I can check it out anyway." Dai said.

"Oh sure! Volunteer me!" Kiro said shouted from inside the hall.

"Stop complaining." Dai said. "It's only a deep, dark, creepy tunnel what could possibly go wrong?"

"You're not helping." Kiro said as the tigers walked off.

"Relax; it'll be fine...probably." Dai said and the two went down into the Palace catacombs.

"Man this is creepy." Kiro said waving his torch around.

"Watch where you're swinging that thing, I'm flammable." Dai said.

They came to a dead end and looked at it.

"Great now we're lost." Kiro said turning around.

"We're not lost; that's the cave in." Dai said, climbing up the rubble and looking through a small opening.

"See anything?" Kiro asked.

"You could say that." Dai said seeing dozens of zombies on the other side.

They noticed him and started climbing the rubble.

"Uh oh." Dai said.

"What's Uh oh?" Kiro said as Dai jumped down from the rubble.

"It's only a matter of time before they get through, we have to warn the others." he said running past Kiro.

"Wait?! Do you even know the way back?!" Kiro shouted chasing after Dai.

"Umm….maybe." Dai said rounding a corner but sliding to a stop when his torch illuminated more zombies Dai cut down a couple then turned and ran.

"Wrong way!" Dai yelled running back in the opposite direction.

"I knew it, you _are_ lost." Kiro said catching up with him.

"Not now Kiro." Dai said, Kiro noticed Dai had drawn his sword.

"Oh come on!" Kiro said as the zombies rounded the corner and he took off after Dai.

Kiro glanced over his shoulder and saw several zombies had weapons sticking out of them.

Dai slid to a stop in front of him, then turned right and Kiro followed him until he stopped.

"Give me your staff." Dai said.

"What are you doing?" Kiro asked handing Dai one of his staffs.

"You'll see." Dai said sparking the weapons.

"You might want to run." Dai said.

Dai slammed the staffs into the floor and the tunnel shook, rubble started to fall around Dai blocking Kiro's view of the tiger, then it was calm again.

A moment later Dai stumbled into view coughing.

"That'll only hold them for a short time we'd better get going." He said.

Back in the Palace everyone heard the loud rumble and muffled explosion.

"I hope there okay." Tigress said.

"I know what you're thinking." Takashi said. "And I don't want you going to look for them I'm sure they're fine."

Tigress only growled in response she hated waiting around for something to happen.

A moment later they all heard the crash of the Palace door breaking open and Zombies stream through the entrance. Tigress rushed forward and drew the Katana Dai had given her and sliced the heads off the zombies but there were so many and they soon began to close in on her, she jumped backward but one grabbed her tail and she fell to the ground.

Before she even had a chance to react Takashi dispatched the zombies with his Daisho and pulled Tigress to her feet.

"We need to go." Takashi said.

"What about Dai?" Max asked "We can't leave without him."

"I'm sure he's fine." Takashi said as more zombies streamed into the Palace.

"But we need to go or we'll get over run." He added kicking a zombie backwards and beheading it.

"I'm not leaving without Dai!" Tigress said.

"I'm sorry then." Takashi said.

"For what?" Tigress asked turning around in time to see Takashi's fist slam into her face.


End file.
